


Extirpate - Beauty and the Beast Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1166]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Ducky and the Kingdom watch Abby grow up. She gets into trouble, gives Gibbs plenty of scares, and falls in love. Will this end happily ever after for her or will the sorceress Diane strike again?





	Extirpate - Beauty and the Beast Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/gifts).



> This is for RPD, an early Christmas present of sorts to cheer her up. I hope. This is also a dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/10/2002 for the word [extirpate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/07/10/extirpate).
> 
> extirpate  
> To pull up by the stem or root.  
> To destroy completely.  
> To remove by surgery.
> 
> It's based off of RPD's Artwork Prompt Challenge particularly the [Abby Under Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914700/chapters/34547931) artwork.
> 
>    
> 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> Note, this is the start of a series that I hope to finish this month, but we'll see if it behaves. This is just the first chapter/story.
> 
> I know. I know. I have other series that I'm placing on hold to write this one, but I love beauty and the beast and wanted to do a tribute of sorts to it for Christmas. I will continue the other series in January and finish them eventually I promise.

Ducky watched as Abby grew older. She’d struggled with her hearing loss initially and everyone that worked with her had been forced to learn sign language by Gibbs for effective communication. However, the doctors with a touch of his magic had been able to heal her ears entirely so she could hear properly now. 

Now, Gibbs and Abby made a game out of the sign language using it to communicate secrets when around others who didn’t know it. Occasionally, they got caught out and someone they were trying to keep the secret from knew sign language enough to figure it out, but it was rare. Gibbs knew the people around him fairly well, so he knew whether it was safe or not. 

They’d started playing with making up their own signs so that they could communicate secrets even when people who knew sign language were around, but it was a lot harder to do that then it had been to learn sign language originally. So while they were practicing, they weren’t very proficient, yet. Ducky wished that he could get closer, but he was lucky to be able to watch them from afar and sneak in help when Diane didn’t notice.

Diane had taken a significant dislike to him, but while she had significant power over Gibbs she didn’t have enough power to be able to get Gibbs to banish him entirely. Still he had to be careful. He never knew when Diane would strike next.

Oh, she wasn’t so foolhardy as to attack him directly. That would have revealed her secret entirely too much and resulted in a loss for her. No, she’d been biding her time Ducky was sure of this.

He just didn’t know what she was waiting for. He didn’t know what her end goal was anymore. He worried for Gibbs and for Abby. 

As Abby grew older, she started to change. At first, it wasn’t really noticeable, but then the changes seemed to happen faster and more drastically. Ducky couldn’t tell what was behind the changes as he was lucky to be allowed into the same room as Abby and that was if he stuck to the corner furthest away from her and Gibbs.

Her blond hair turned black. Her nails grew sharp and were always painted black. Ducky worried whether this was Diane’s influence on her or if there was someone else forcing these changes.

Previously, she’d always appeared to be a happy, if slightly spoiled child. Now, she was starting to look like an emo child instead. Ducky didn’t know what to make of it. 

One day while they were having a ball that everyone would be at, Ducky snuck into Abby’s chambers. He didn’t know what he hoped to find, but the changes he saw scared him. It was possible it was just normal teenage rebellion, but he found that highly unlikely. 

Abby wasn’t quite to that age being only twelve. He started looking through her wardrobe thinking that maybe she would hide something from prying eyes there. Before he could do a thorough investigation though, he heard a noise in the hallway.

As everyone was supposed to be at the party, he quickly hid. He didn’t want to be discovered. Chances were whoever was around here was also sneaking around, but that wasn’t a discussion he wanted to have even if he probably would be safe. 

There weren’t many places for a grown man to hide in a young girl’s room, however, and he was left with little choice, but to hide under the bed and hope that whoever he’d heard would leave quickly and/or weren’t even entering Abby’s room. That’s when he heard two giggling voices, one clearly, Abby’s, and the other, a boy of some sort.

While not safe by any means, Ducky felt that a peek at the young man would be unlikely to out him. He realized it was one of the more popular village boys. A boy that he had heard preferred dark haired girls to blonds. Had Abby only changed her hair color for a boy.

That wasn’t quite so worrying, but still he would have to keep a careful eye on the situation. He doubted that Gibbs was aware of what his daughter was up to. Neither of them were the age, yet, where they would have to start worrying about just what was going on behind closed doors, but they would be there soon. 

Hopefully Abby would outgrow whatever crush she had on this guy by then and go back to her natural coloring. As Ducky watched, it did appear that way. Abby never dated or whatever you would call it any particular boy more than 3 times before she would tire of them and move onto the next one.

It quickly became obvious that this was more or less childhood rebellion or teenage rebellion as the next thing Ducky knew Abby had somehow managed to die her hair pink. Gibbs had been practically apoplectic with rage when he realized what had happened to her hair. He’d growled at the hairdresser, Michelle, and frightened her enough that she meeped and exited the room anytime Gibbs entered the room she was in.

Of course, Abby loved her hairdresser and had quickly spoken up that it wasn’t her fault. Abby had done it on her own. Gibbs had snarled at that, but he couldn’t stay mad at his little girl even if she was already a teenager.

The years passed and Abby was almost on the brink of becoming an adult, at the ripe age of 17. She appeared to have settled on black hair despite blond being her natural color, but no one seemed worried about it. In fact, Ducky privately thought Gibbs was just glad it wasn’t pink.

Ducky had almost forgotten what Diane had done to the village. Things were prospering or so he thought. The truth was it was only the land around the castle that was prospering. 

Those further away were struggling, including Abby’s parents. Messengers had been sent to the palace, but they never arrived. Ducky didn’t realize this, though. 

He was too distracted by Abby’s antics as were most of the palace. She’d met one of the Rangers around the palace and had been spending a lot of time with him. Ducky thought she was starting to get serious about him. 

The man’s name was Bert and Abby and him were exchanging goo goo eyes at each other on a regular basis. The young mothers and various staff around the castle always giggled as they watched Bert and Abby exchange sweet kisses and various lovestruck looks. Ducky thought it was lovely; young love always was.

Diane didn’t agree, however. By the time Ducky realized what she had planned for Abby and Bert and the rest of the kingdom, it was too late. Diane knew that Abby and Bert’s true love would spell her doom as they would be able to truly bring the kingdom to prosperity and break the curse.

She couldn’t let that happen. She simply had to extirpate them, so that they would never be able to threaten her reign with her perfect spouse. She hadn’t meant to when she started this thing with Gibbs, but she’d ended up falling in love with him.

Nothing could be allowed to come between her and her love. One day, Abby changed even more drastically. She stopped talking to Bert.

She started wearing gothic clothes and her black hair seemed to become natural, no blond roots showing anymore. Her beautiful skin mottled over in a grayish/green color. In the middle of her face, a skull appeared. 

Bert didn’t understand what had happened and confronted Abby about it. Ducky again had taken advantage of Abby’s room supposedly being empty to search it. He’d hidden under the bed again just in time to see Abby turn Bert into a farting hippo.

What had gotten into Abby? She’d never shown any signs of sorceress like powers. He heard her muttering about foolish young men and a picture started forming in his mind that he didn’t like.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. I had hoped to be further along than I am, but I have finished the stories for posting today, so hopefully I can keep up this pace for now.
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2019. I'm hoping to complete all the 2018 prompts by the end of 2019. Here's hoping muse cooperates.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
